Acceptance
by Thenidiel
Summary: Set after the battle of Helm's Deep: Legolas is not universally accepted amongst the people of Rohan. Please read and review!


**Acceptance**

Helm's Deep was safe. There was a feeling of relief bordering on jubilation throughout the stronghold. Although the losses had been heavy, they had been victorious, which in the present climes, was all that mattered. Soon, the rebuilding would begin, and within a few years, te Mark would be as good as new. However, King Theoden was troubled. It wasn't just the feeling that the Rohirram were not through fighting yet, it was the thought that there were others besides the people of Rohan here. Gandalf he welcomed; he had always dispensed wise advice, and had saved Helms Deep just in time by persuading Eomer to return. The ranger, Aragorn, he was indebted to as well, for his able leadership throughout the battle. He had traded with dwarves before, and therefore knew Gimli to be a strong and brave warrior. However, the elf . . .

Theoden had never seen an elf before, and had only heard of them in old tales of times long gone. To have one here, staying right under his nose, was a worrying experience. From what he had heard, they were a mystic people, who preferred the company of trees to humans. Then why was this elf here? He could not fault the elf for the way he fought in the battle, but he still wondered why he was here at all. Eomer had suspected him of being a spy the minute he saw him, and Theoden was beginning to wonder if this was true. However, he had no proof at all, no evidence to support what was probably just the fretting f his imagination. Even so, he still felt concerned. Finally, he made up his mind. Rising to his feet, he left the room.

Aragorn and Legolas were with most of the Rohirram in the main hall of Helm's Deep. The buzz of relieved chatter instantly died as King Theoden entered the room. He marched straight up to Legolas.

"Elf, you are under arrest for cowardice during the battle. You will . . "

Theoden's words were cut off by a furious Aragorn: "What are you saying? Legolas comes here and saves many of your people's lives in the battle and the warg attack, and you thank him by . . ."

"Silence" snapped Theoden curtly, aware of the incredulous looks of many of the soldiers around him. "Guards, remove the elf to a cell where he will await trial"

"And what is going on here?" Gandalf entered the room, looking from a fuming Aragorn to a coldly determined Theoden, and back again.

"I am arresting the elf for cowardice, that is all" said Theoden coldly. Aragorn was about to burst into a tirade of furious speech, but was stopped by a warning glance from Gandalf, who then turned to Theoden.

"I feel it only right to warn you, old friend, that if you do this, the wrath of Mirkwood will fall down upon you".

"Mirkwood", sneered Theoden. "That gloomy wood is already under the dark lord's power. Is the fact that the elf is from Mirkwood not enough evidence of his treachery?"

Legolas had had enough. He had been supremely patient all through this incident, but to have his home insulted was too much. With one fluid movement his bow was drawn, an arrow pointing directly at Theoden. "If you say anything such as that about my home again, I will make sure you do not live to speak another word", he hissed.

A commotion erupted, with guards instantly rushing forwards, spears aiming at Legolas. Aragorn drew his sword, and thing looked likely to blow up into a full scale battle if a voice of authority had not been heard.

"STOP IT" Gandalf roared above the tumult. "Guards, return to your posts; Aragorn, sheathe your sword; and you, Master Elf, put your bow down this instant". Everyone obeyed except for Legolas, who did not even seem to have heard. The guards again began to come forward, fearing for their monarch's life. Gandalf realised that if Legolas did not lower his bow he would have a proven charge of treason on his head. He decided that swift action was needed, raising his staff, and pointing it at the elf. A flash of light flew around the hall, and Legolas' weapons leapt out of his hands, and landed at the wizard's feet.

There was a stunned silence as everybody turned and stared at the wizard, who still had his staff raised. Finally, he lowered it, and the room breathed again. The soldiers made a tactful retreat, leaving their king to settle the matter. Theoden was glaring at Legolas, who, if looks could kill, would have decapitated the King of Rohan by now.

Gandalf sighed heavily, realising that neither of them was going to back down in the foreseeable future. "Legolas, please leave us while we discuss this matter".

"I am not letting that elf roam around unattended", snapped Theoden. "I will only state my reasons if he is in a room with a locked and guarded door".

Gandalf sighed. It looked as if compromising was the only way he would get the King of Rohan to see sense. "Fine; my room has a lock on the door. Would you be happy if he was there?". Hearing this, Legolas burst into infuriated speech. "Mithrandir, I am not going to be locked away like a common criminal . . ."

"Do you wish to be turned into a frog, young Greenleaf?" The question would have been funny in a different situation, but nobody laughed. Legolas finally left the room, but sending the clear message that he would not agree to this for long. As soon as he had gone, Aragorn turned on Theoden: "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Do you really think . . ." His outburst was quelled by a look from Gandalf, who then pointed at the door in a way that boded no argument. Theoden sat slumped in his ornate throne, his brow creased with worry. In that moment, he looked nearly as old and tired as he had been before Gandalf had released him from the spell of Saruman.

"What are you afraid of?"

Theoden looked surprised at the question, and was immediately on the defensive. "You saw him in the battle, Gandalf, he didn't kill the orc who blew up the wall. Alright, he shot at it, but he let it live long enough for the wall to be breached".

"I was not there, but from what I have heard, nobody could have killed the creature in time. In any case, that does not sound like cowardice to me. What are you really thinking?"

Theoden was silent, his eyes hidden by his hand. When he at last looked up, his eyes were filled with sadness and fear. "Do you really think that a person would leave his own lands to go and fight someone else's war? I find it hard to believe that the elf would just decide to fight in a battle that doesn't concern him".

"You still haven't answered my question. Other elves came and fought here as well, and you trusted them".

"They died" came the quiet reply. "That elf was the only one of his kind to survive the battle. It seems too coincidental to me that the elf who was with the ringbearer survived". Gandalf was astonished, "you think he is a spy of Sauron?"

Theoden's reply was cut off at the sound of a triumphant voice outside. "Where are you, you pointy-eared princeling? Too ashamed to admit the fact that you lost?"

Unfortunately, Gimli found himself facing Aragorn, who had been fuming outside the door during the earlier conversation. The exultant dwarf smiled happily at the former ranger, who did not return the gesture. "Something wrong?" Gimli asked. Not the best question to ask at that moment in time.

"Something wrong, he asks. Something wrong? Of course there's something wrong. Said pointy-eared princeling is locked in a room with a guard on the door because this thick-skulled king cannot seem to understand that he is not a spy. A spy? This is an elf who has had over two thousand years experience of fighting orcs, and yet because he survived the battle he is a spy?"

Gimli had unsurprisingly not caught much of this tirade, but he had heard the words 'pointy-eared' and 'spy'. With his face getting steadily redder, he hefted his axe, and started towards the door to the throne room.


End file.
